Once Upon A Snowy Dream
by ForgottenMemories013
Summary: The war between the exorcists with Innocence against the Millenium Earl, akuma, and Noahs seems simple as black and white; after all, everyone knows the story behind on how everything began. Or do they really...? What if there was a hidden gray in the story, especially behind Noah and his Ark. What if the truth was no longer the truth you knew? (rewritten story "The Other Walker")
1. Prologue

_Nearly a century ago, a "cube" was discovered that held a message in it…but it was much more than just a cube with a message. For this cube was made of a material known as the "Crystal of God" or otherwise simply known as "innocence". The "innocence" was capable of being converted into special type of weapons often referred as "Anti-Akuma weapons". The previous wielders of these anti-akuma weapons had used them to defeat an evil being known as the "Millennium Earl" and along with his "Akumas". However, the world was destroyed from the fight between the Earl and the innocence. This was how the "Great Flood" from the Old Testament came to be 7,000 years ago. As a result, all 109 pieces of innocence was washed away and scattered through out the world. Once again, the innocence must be brought together to defeat the Earl once more._

_ This is what the story has been told and known among the Black Order, the Vatican, and from the Earl himself. However, there is more to what happened in this story…many things that were forgotten. When the "Great Flood" happened, a man named "Noah" was said to have used an "Ark" as the tainted world was destroyed and renewed. Not even the flood could erase the truth of what really happened. All of the lives that were sacrificed and lost, just to defeat the Earl…the children that were never wanted. The ones who should have easily have been forgotten, long ago. The truth of Noah and his Ark…._

* * *

**So let me explain for those who don't know or might remember this story. This story was originally posted back in 2010, but originally it was under a different name back then as "_The Other Walker_". Back then this story was about an OC of mine I had come up that would turn out to be the Pianist in the story, (which the story was following the timeline in the mangas). However, back when I came up with this story I was in high school and was starting to get busy with school after having posted a good amount of chapters in 2011, that I went hiatus for about a year. After being in my last year of high school almost graduating, I was ready to break out of my hiatus but by then I matured a bit more in some sense in my writing though it was more my story had evolved to something newer and better that I decided to rewrite "_The Other Walker_" and post the new story. This was all back in 2012, as I thought after graduating high school I would be able to rewrite an post the new version of my story...I thought wrong though. I got into college and ended up focusing and solely working on only my school work that 1 year, 2 years, and eventually 3 years have gone by. I really don't know what happened to myself to have let such a long hiatus to have happened, felt disappointed in myself too for not having worked on my story like I was suppose to.**

**All I can say now is, which I feel that is somewhat an excuse is that now my school work in college isn't as hectic as it was before and now I'm able to rewrite and post the story, "_Once Upon a Snowy Dream_". Not gonna lie, my story once again evolved/changed as my mind in writing seemed to have matured in which I could write a better story now. So this is basically the rewrite of a rewrite but basically to a point that's a brand new story in my opinion. Now that I've explained myself, I do hope that you all enjoy reading and following "_Once Upon A Snowy Dream_".**

**Please comment what you liked, no flames allowed because those will not be accepted by my evil little demonic rabbit plushie standing in the corner watching you. Thank you!^v^**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

**I know that a year ago I had said that I would start updating and posting the chapter for "Once Upon A Snowy Dream" here. But after much think and looking over what I have been rewriting, I feel that I can no longer post it here on . due to the fact there will be some violence in the story. Because I feel the story might be taken down because of it I have decided to instead move and post the story on my account on Archive of Our Own. If any are interested on still reading and following the story, my user name is still the same as here...ForgottenMemories013 as well as the story still being called "Once Upon A Snowy Dream." I apologize for this action but this is the best decision that I thought for the story. I will leave a link to the story. Thank you.**

** /works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=once+upon+a+snowy+dream**


End file.
